(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing system and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, various thin film patterns of flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, are formed through a photolithography process. A larger-sized flat panel display necessitates an increase in a quantity of materials such as a photosensitive film applied on a substrate to form a thin film pattern. This may also increase manufacturing costs, in addition much larger manufacturing equipment that may be needed for the photolithography process.
In order to minimize the above problems, an inkjet printing system has been developed to form a thin film pattern by dripping ink. In the inkjet printing system, an inkjet head for dripping ink has a long rod-shape structure that includes a plurality of holes, i.e., nozzles, to drip ink therethrough.
However, if the concentration of ink is low, it is difficult to form a thin film having a uniform profile and thickness since the circumference of the nozzle is easily smeared with ink and the smeared ink obstructs the discharge of ink through the nozzle so that the size and direction of the ink drops are changed and the stability and/or reliability of dripping ink in its intended location significantly deteriorates. Further, if the diameter of the nozzle is too large, it is difficult to drip ink with a fine discharge causing the resolution of the thin film pattern to degrade.